


Fumbling Cupcake

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, More Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Santana letting herself fall in love with Dani</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I lo-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked : Hi! Me again! I was thinking about the first time Dani tells Santana that she loves her and San just blushs and smile and kiss Dani silent instead of saying I love you back because she wants to say it but when she'll be ready :3 prettypleaase

The last time Santana said those three words, it didn’t turn out so well. Far from her the idea of never saying it again, but she knows for a fact that she won’t let her heart be so easily damaged.

That’s why her feelings for Dani take her by surprise.

Dani is pretty, she’s smart - so smart -, she’s talented and she looks at Santana like she’s picturing her naked but not in a lustful way, if that makes any sense.

Not a lot of things make sense when Santana is around Dani : she feels like she’s losing a good portion of her brain power around the brunette - when Dani comes to work with the tip of her hair tainted turquoise blue, Santana has to bite her lip to keep from spouting a sonnet about using her hair to write their lives together.

No thanks, she’ll leave the disgusting sentiment to Hummel and his pocket doll.

(Though they are positively adorable, she’ll never admit it)

That little kiss in the morning Sun leaves her breathless, and she skips like a schoolgirl on her way home.

The next day, she invites Dani for an early supper in an Italian place she has spotted in her skipping, and this time, she kicks her own butt to be the one making the first step.

She kisses Dani good night on her doorstep, long and deep, pressing the shorter girl’s body against hers and letting go only when she feels like her lungs are going on strike.

Pulling the rug from under her feet yet again, Dani cups her face for one more kiss, followed by another and an eskimo kiss that leaves Santana dizzy.

The longer they date, the more it seems like a pattern is emerging : try as she may, Santana is always one step behind Dani.

And she loves it.

It’s not really a surprise when Dani is the one to say them first.

They just had what Santana can only classify as the most mind-blowing sex she ever had, breathing heavily on her bed when Dani rolls over and wraps an arm around Santana’s waist, her head cushioned on Santana’s breast when she whispers it, like a contented sigh.

"I love you."

Santana can feel her face heating up, and the blush must spread to the rest of her body because Dani looks up and scoots higher so they’re face to face.

" ‘Tana?" she asks, concern lacing her voice, but Santana doesn’t let her say more. She reaches for the back of her neck, still sweaty and it’s deliciously warm, and pulls Dani in for a soft kiss.

She knows that the custom is to reply in kind. But Santana will not say those three words lightly again.

For now, a kiss will have to do, to convey what she means.

_I’m fairly certain that I love you too, but give me time._

Dani kisses her back before returning to her after-glow nuzzle.

_I know you’re scared; I’ll wait._


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tacogrande:
> 
>  
> 
> AGhhh they are so fun to read! I can’t help but picture them on their first date and santana would panic because she doesn’t know how to be romantic KSAJHFF

Leaving the diner at the same time as Dani is quickly becoming Santana’s favorite part about her job.

But she can tell that the other girl is waiting for something a little bit more … substential, and she supposes they should go on a proper date.

The supper at the Italian place was nice, don’t get her wrong, but Santana wants to give more to Dani. She wants to give her everything.

God, she’s giving herself cavities.

Santana considers different possibilities, but in the end, it’s Rachel and Kurt who come to her help - she feels like an awesome and fabulous version of Fairly Oddparents.

"Dani talked about how much she likes Street Art," Rachel tells her nonchalantly as they change into their pajamas at home, and Kurt pokes his head in the bathroom. "And she said that it’s been a while since she had a good falafel."

"What am I supposed to do with those shitty pieces of information?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and Kurt sighs audibly, coming back into the bathroom as he pulls his shirt on. “Simple : go to Taïm, you pay for your falafels - and you let her pick whatever extras she wants, you hear me? Then you can walk down 7th Avenue, reach Washington Park - Dani loves dogs,” Kurt lists off, and Santana scrambles for something to write it all down. “Then you continue on, hm, 4th Street, Clinton, Delancey, cross Williamsburg Bridge and voilà,” he concludes with a flourish of his toothbrush, “you’re in Williamsburg, the Mecca of Street art in New York!”

Santana writes it all down, looking at him suspiciously. “And you just happen to know all of that, the itinerary and all, on the top of your pretty elvish head?”

Kurt has the decency to blush. “I know a lot of things, I’ll have you know.”

In passing, she pinches his waist and kisses his cheek. “I don’t care, I have plans to make for the best date ever.”

—-

Santana can feel her palms getting sweaty. To Hell with her palms, her breasts are sweaty, her ass crack is sweaty, the back of her knees are sweaty.

She’s waiting for Dani to come out of her place, and she’s this close to draw circles into the sidewalk when she does.

Ah, Santana can see why she needed so long - all of 20 minutes for her to build up pressure -, her new blue hair looks lovely against the dark purple of her pretty dress with that cleavage and that waist and —

Oh god she’s beautiful.

"Thank you, you’re not too bad to look at yourself," Dani says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and Santana blushes, since she didn’t realize she was talking aloud.

What is she doing ? She’s Santana Hilda Lopez, she fears nothing and she rocks everything.

"Shall we?" Dani asks softly, hooking her arm with Santana’s.

She can’t do this.

—-

The falafels are nice, and as they walk down the street in the sweet Spring evening, Santana manages to talk and listen without making a complete fool of herself.

Though Dani’s adorable, hysterical laughter when a drop of harissa fell down Santana’s cleavage made it up for her damaged dress.

They get a cup of coffee as they arrive in Williamsburg, and Dani insists on paying. They take a moment to look at the skyline on the other side, and they both sigh happily.

"You seemed nervous when you picked me up," Dani says softly, getting closer to bump their elbows.

"I -" Santana swallows the melted marshmallow she had in her mouth, "I’ve never been good at being, you know …"

"Romantic?" Dani guesses and Santana looks away. "Hm, no complaint here," she adds, and Santana looks at her again.

No complaint? She’s not doing horribly. Oh, okay then.

The street art is truly impressive, and Dani gets all excited when they found a gigantic [mosaic](http://www.newyorkshitty.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/invader.jpg) that reminds Santana of an old school video game.

Since they’re in Brooklyn, Dani offers to walk her home - “it’s only fair, Tana”, and Santana feels all fuzzy at the petname - but she shivers as they turn on Flushing Avenue.

Without thinking, Santana takes her jacket off her shoulders and wraps it around Dani’s, letting her arm fall over the shorter girl’s waist.

They walk quietly, and Dani gets closer; it makes for a weird walk, but Santana doesn’t have the first fuck to give. Dani is snuggled next to her, Santana has her fingers playing on the gorgeous curve of her waist and hip, they had an awesome night, she might get a little mack on — what more could she ask for?

"This is me," Santana says, pouting a little as she has to disentangle herself from the warm embrace as they have reached the loft’s building.

Dani takes the jacket off and wraps it around Santana’s shoulders, using the lapel to pull her down and closer, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Before Santana can try to deepen the kiss, Dani nibbles at her lower lip and pulls away.

"You know," she says softly, her head cocked to the side, "for someone who’s never been good at romance, you’re doing pretty great."

"I - uh, I’ll just keep up the good work, I guess," Santana replies with a small smile she uses for the first time. It feels foreign and wonderful.

"You do that," Dani says with a huffed laugh as she walks toward the subway, her hips sashaying on her way.

Santana sighs before pushing the door to the building.

She’s doomed to a life of schmoopsy romance, isn’t she?

Meh, she’ll just ask Kurt or Blaine for advice.


	3. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> Can I prompt some dantana? We already had a cute first date but what about a really awkward and disastrous second date where everything goes really wrong and Santana is trying really hard not to burst out with rage? :D

Invigorated by the success of her first date, Santana feels like she has this in the pocket.

She doesn’t feel like she needs her oddly godparents to help her again, and she sets up another date with her precious Dani.

There is no reason whatsoever for it to go bad, is it?

 

Except of course it does turn into a disaster.

From top to bottom.

First, instead of the soft Sun predicted by the weather man, an unbearable drizzle starts falling over them - the kind that makes you look stupid if you open your umbrella, but makes your hair fizzle nonetheless.

Santana is going to find that weatherman, okay, and she’s going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

But Dani pulls out her umbrella anyway, and they snuggle under it as they walk to the bus stop, and Santana starts feeling better.

Until the bus driver announces that he’s not doing the full ride and they have to get down three stops before they are actually at the sushi place she wanted to try.

Oh Santana had envisioned it so beautifully : the two of them, sitting at a little wooden table, fumbling with the chopsticks and feeding each other pieces of fish, thumbing a little of that soy sauce off each other’s lips, looking at each other over their cups of green tea.

But of course, since they have to walk the three stops, Santana’s booking time has passed and they have a choice to make : whether wait for a table to get free or find somewhere else to eat.

Santana is going to take the bus driver and the snotty hostess and she’s going to smash their heads together.

Dani’s rumbling stomach makes the decision for them, and they end up eating hot dogs - Santana goes all out, onions and pickles - under Dani’s umbrella.

Dani does kiss the mustard off her lips, and Santana feels better.

Afterwards, she wanted to take Dani to a concert at the America’s Society - something called the Symphonie des Dragons can only be badass, right? Santana was almost certain that it could be as badass as that blonde chick from Game of Thrones, the one with the dragons, the one Dani is crushing hard on.

Well, it is nice, but there is nothing badass about Baroque music.

Santana is this close to shed a frustrated tear when she looks at Dani.

Her eyes are sparkling, and her fingers seem to replicate one of the musicians’ posture, and she has that amazed look on her face, jaw slack as she leans forward on the edge of her seat.

Maybe it wasn’t such a disaster of a date.

Maybe Santana had too many expectations.

Maybe she doesn’t care : as long as Dani looks at her like that, she’ll always feel better.


	4. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> I saw this post that i reblogged and I was thinking: it would make an amazing dantana prompt :3 /post/74981996934/roseellendix-weddingsroseweddings-rose-did pretty please! Love ya :)

Santana loves that Dani is so much … so much of a “girly” girl.

She always has make-up on, she always has shiny hair, her clothes always flatter her curves perfectly.

Ah, Dani’s make-up : it mesmerizes Santana to no end. Her eyes are so … and her cheekbones that just … and her lips.

Oh her lips, so full and inviting and plush and red - they make Santana hungry.

But she has never seen Dani putting on her lipstick.

That is, until New York falls into a cold, cold winter and Santana discovers that Dani’s lips are very, very sensitive.

At a bus stop, as they wait, Dani pulls her chap-stick out of her pocket and absentmindedly starts applying it.

There is nothing absentminded about the way Santana observes her doing so, the waxy stick pushed on her lips, pressing and making them slightly glossy. She is fascinated, and she follows the chapstick until she feels Dani’s eyes on her, an interrogative eyebrow raised to meet her beanie.

She smiles sheepishly, but her eyes dart back to Dani’s lips when she smacks them to even the protection over.

"See something you like?" Dani says, capping the stick before putting it back in her pocket.

"Uh," Santana says, trying to make her brain work.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Dani says, going on his booted toes to press a quick kiss to Santana’s lips.

Ironically enough, the kiss awakes Santana.

"Aw, baby, you shared," she says, passing her tongue on her lips.

Dani’s eyes glaze over as they follow its path, and Santana feels better about her oral fixation.

If it’s shared fixation, they can obsess over each other’s mouth together - it can lead to so many happy things, after all.


	5. Chat-bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> Can I prompt something quick and a little silly? Dani and Santana are bored and they are playing chat-bite in the loft, needless to say that Kurt and Blaine are not amused

"Chat-bite!"

Kurt huffs as Santana skips away, cackling like a witch that she is.

"I swear to God, one of these days you’re going to run away with my dick and we’ll both REGRET IT!" he yells, only intensifying the cackling.

Dani tries to approach, but this time he’s ready, turning to face her with a wooden spoon in his hand. “I’d like to see you try.”

"Chat-bite?" she goes shyly, reaching for Kurt’s crotch.

She looks like a squirrel reaching for a nut - well, okay, more innuendo that Kurt can take at the moment - and he opens his arms wide and looks away.

"Chat-bite!" Dani calls, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD AND ALL THE SAINTS THAT I’M GOING TO CHAT YOUR BITE IF YOU DO IT AGAIN!"

"Chat-bite Anderson - well played Hummel by the way!"


	6. Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked
> 
>  
> 
> Dani accidentally calls Santana ma'am or something during sex and it leads to her blushing through a conversation with Santana about kinky things! :) )

"Hmmmm!"

Santana smiles against the soft skin of Dani’s tummy, pressing a firm kiss before going back to what she was doing : kissing her way down her girlfriend’s torso, her hands going back and forth between her hips and her breasts, all to make Dani moan and purr.

"You like that, baby," she says, her voice mostly muffled by Dani’s body. "Letting me touch you and make you happy …"

"Hmmmeow yes ma’am," Dani replies, her fingers digging into Santana’s hair but the taller girl freezes.

 

Santana looks up and Dani opens her eyes to look at her.

"Ma’am?"

Dani turns red - it’s the first time Santana sees her so thouroughly flustered (ah, for once she’s not the one fumbling around) - and she sits up, leaving Santana kneeling on the other side of the bed.

"Would you believe me if I told you it’s a figure of speech you’re not familiar with?" Dani asks, and Santana cocks her head to the side.

"Oh, I’m quite familiar with that figure of speech," she replies, fighting the smirk that threatens to take over, "it’s just not something I thought you were into."

"Into?" Dani asks, trying to look innocent, but Santana knows better.

"Scenes? Mommy kink?" she ventures, and the additional blush on Dani’s face, spreading to her chest - oh, yum, her chest, it never gets old - tells her she’s on the right path. "Domme and sub, perhaps?"

Dani looks away, and Santana leaps forward, straddling her and reaching for her chin to force her to look at her.

"Hey, hey, Danita," she coos, "no need to feel embarassed okay?"

"Okay?" Dani is still looking down, and seriously, her long eyelashes fanning over her cheeks look like that should be illegal - she needs to have a talk with Hummel to know how he deals with the pocket Bambi he’s engaged to.

"Come on, baby," Santana continues, and she can feel herself slipping into a … role, somehow. A role that she has been waiting to play her whole life. "Be a good girl and look at me when I speak to you."

Dani’s reaction is immediate : she looks up, eyes wide and a little bit teary, but her smile could light up Manhattan.

"Yes Ma’am".


	7. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowtiesandrainbowscarves answered: One word prompt: Kinky (Do with that what you will :P)

Dani loves a lot of things about Santana.

How she can come up with some pretty badass one-liners on the spot to reply to assholes.

How she blushes so prettily when Dani compliments her - even if she feels like she’s only stating the truth.

How she’s fiercely loyal to her friends.

How she loves teasing them. 

One evening, they’re all in the loft - Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Blaine are there, the two younger members of their “gang” finally high school graduates and ready to take the city by storm - when Kurt leans over to whisper something in Blaine’s ear, making him blush.

"Wanky," Santana drawls out, but instead of having one member of the couple chastising her, Dani is surprised to see them all rolling their eyes with a certain fondness on their faces.

"Don’t mind her, Dani", Rachel says cheerfully, "it’s like her trademark."

"What, saying ‘wanky’ whenever something seems a little bit steamy?"

"Steamy?" Santana jokes and Dani turns a cocked eyebrow to her.

"Would you rather have me say ‘kinky’? Because I know for a fact that you know everything and anything about kin-hmph!", Dani starts retorting, but she’s quickly silenced by Santana’s hand stuck to her lips.

Luckily for her girlfriend, she quickly replaces her fingers with her mouth, and Dani forgets all about teasing her.

"Wanky!"

"I think you mean ‘kinky’, babe."


	8. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
> Of course I want more! Imagine Santana calling Dani 'kitten' instead of 'pet' :3

It’s not like they launch themselves at a full-on different lifestyle.

But every once in a while Dani wants to feel like she’s not the one in control, and Santana wants to feel like she’s not the one who needs constant reassurance.

There is something in the way Dani suddenly curls up next to Santana, making herself even tinier than she already is, that just makes her protective of her girlfriend.

 

"What is it, honey?" Santana asks, just to make sure. "Do you need to let go?"

"Mmm," Dani replies, nuzzling her face in the crook of Santana’s armpit, and that’s all Santana needs to know.

"Come here, pet," she says, opening her arms wider and Dani climbs on her lap, her arms around Santana’s neck.

Seemingly keeping her eyes on the television, Santana wraps one arm around her hips and nonchalantly puts her other hand on Dani’s chest, petting the space between her breasts rhythmically. “There, there. I’m here,” she whispers, playing the oblivious mistress quite masterfully if she says so herself.

Dani doesn’t speak; she only makes little noises, but as Santana lets her hand wonder downwards, rubbing her tummy in lazy circles before dipping down between her legs and back around her navel, the humming turns into a purring.

"Ah, my kitty is happy," Santana coos and Dani only nuzzles her face deeper into Santana’s neck. "You’re my little kitten," she continues, sliding her fingers in Dani’s pants, and circling her thumb on the wet material of her underwear. "Oh, you’re hungry, kitten?"

"Hmmmmeow."

Santana represses a giggle at the pure feline sound and keeps her lazy stroking movements. “I wonder what you might want …,” she muses aloud, pushing the panties aside to caress Dani’s folds.

Dani involuntarily cants her hips toward Santana’s hand, but she’s already back at stroking over the cotton. Dani tightens her hold around Santana’s neck, successfully pressing their breasts together and Santana is getting a little more excited.

But this isn’t about her - for now, it’s about Dani.

And if she gets herself off of her girlfriend parting at the seams, well, all the more fun for her.

"Shhh, kitty kitty," she sing-songs, sliding her hand under the layer of underwear to cover Dani’s crotch completely, her thumb on the other girl’s clit and her other fingers stroking their way inside.

It’s so wet already, and so warm - so inviting, in the end, there is no force on Earth that could stop Santana now from pushing her pointing finger inside of Dani’s vagina, but she does so slowly. She knows it’s bordering on painful for Dani who likes to fuck fast and dirty.

Why else would she restrain herself?

She actually follows the chords she learned last week in her guitar lesson as her model for the rhythm she uses, flickering and pushing and going back and forth, until Dani cries out in her neck and her whole body goes taught as more fluids cover Santana’s hand.

She slows down until Dani relaxes, letting out a little sigh as she slides down in Santana’s embrace, until her head is pillowed on Santana’s breast.

"Feeling better, kitten?"

"Mmmoui," Dani replies with a crooked smile. Wiggling her ass on Santana’s lap, she looks up - from under her eyelashes, that cheating kitty. "Thank you so much, Ma’am."

Santana kisses her forehead. “That’s quite alright, gatita,” she says, “that’s what i’m here for, take care of you.”

"Can I-" Dani starts, biting her lower lip coyly. "Can I take care of you?”

Santana cocks one eyebrow and makes an inviting motion with her hand. “Would that make you happy? Do you want to please your mistress?”

Dani nods enthusiastically before leaping at the ground, kneeling between Santana’s legs.

As she licks her way up Santana’s legs, bunching her dress on her hips to get a better access at Santana’s cunt, Santana drops her head on the back of the couch.

Good thing she went commando today.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chriscolfuck asked
> 
>  
> 
> Secrets create a wall between your characters and create suspense about what will be revealed, when - Dantana?

Dani can sense that there is something going on with Santana.

She’s not exactly moody, but she is quiet - and in itself that is worrying.

Dani tries to pull her out of her own head (and that’s Dani being polite), but there is a gap that deepens between them.

No, not a gap - a wall. It feels like there is no way to climb it to reach Santana in her tower of solitude.

Or is she really that alone?

 

Dani wonders - she knows that a lot of her friends’ former classmates are in town, and she knows all about Santana’s ex.

The one who made her wary of love and romance. The one who made her careful about her feelings and her heart.

The one who made her wonder if she could only attract bisexuals.

One evening when she’s sharing a shift with Rachel, she spots a blonde woman coming in - just because she’s in a relationship doesn’t mean that she has become blind.

"Excuse me," she asks Gunther, "is Santana here?"

"Brit!" Rachel calls from the entrance of the kitchens, rushing to kiss the young woman’s cheek. "I told you that Santana wasn’t working today."

"No, you said that she was off," Brit replies, confusion on her face. "I figured that she would be turned on with her new girlfriend around ?"

Dani doesn’t know if she wants to laugh at the woman’s logic, hide or get closer to see for herself.

"Hi," she says cheerfully - maybe just a little bit too cheerfully. "I’m Dani."

The girl’s blue eyes open wide. “Oh, you’re Santana’s new light switch!” she exclaims, but before Dani can try and find a reply to that particular epithet, she adds, “she always talks about you.”

Dani frowns. “You - you’ve seen each other a lot lately?”

Britanny nods enthusiastically, grabbing Dani’s hand. “Of course! She wanted my help to hmphing!”

Rachel cuts her off by stuffing her mouth with a handful of potato wedges. “Isn’t she adorable,” she gushes and Dani’s suspicion skyrockets.

"Rach, what is going on here?" Dani asks, trying to keep her lower lip from quivering - if Santana is thinking about breaking up with her to go back with her ex, she wants to know.

She deserves to know.

And watching the blonde girl playing with her fries, she can’t even blame Santana for choosing her. Look at her : she’s pretty, she’s blonde, she’s hot in that slender way that Dani will never achieve.

"I can’t tell you," Rachel says, rubbing Dani’s shoulder, "but I can tell you that it’s a good thing - I promise.”

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

—-

Five days later, when Santana gets on one knee with all of her former classmates singing behind them as she asks Dani to marry her, Dani shares a look with Britanny.

The blonde girl is clapping her hands, telling everyone who will listen that it all happened because now that she’s at M.I.T., she can keep secret.

Now that’s a story she needs to hear for herself.


	10. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah it's me again. I was thinking about the pregnant!dani you wrote. Can you imagine Dani and satana going through the files of potential sperms donor and Santana is being a little difficult because she doesn't like any of those guys :D

"I want a baby."

Santana looks up from Dani’s toes where she’s busy tracing patterns between Dani’s beauty marks. “Come again?”

"Give me a second, sweetheart," Dani retorts with her tongue poking out of her mouth and Santana nibbles at her ankle in retaliation. "I said I want to have a baby".

Santana groans and crawls back on the bed to lie face to face with her wife.

"It’s because of the Hummels, isn’t it?" she mumbles.

"The Hummel-Anderson, and no," Dani replies, pulling a strand of dark hair to play with. "I really, really want us to have a baby."

"And you want to carry it?" Santana asks, getting curious now.

"Him, or her, not it," Dani says with a cute grimace, "and …yes?"

Santana smiles at her and they just look at each other for a while, lost in thoughts. Then she can feel her lips stretching into a smirk.

"Oh, i’m going to have fun, with the cravings, and the mood swings - so much blackmail material for after the pregnancy," she teases and Dani pulls her into a full body hug, their legs entertwining.

"Oh, you’re going to have fun, with the horniness and the bigger boobs."

—-

"Not him."

"Why on Earth not?"

"He looks like the lovechild of Hitler and a crocodile."

A sigh. “And him?”

"Erf."

"Good erf or bad erf?"

"Erf."

"Santana!"

"What? He’s erf, bland, nothing to write home about. Erf."

"You’re being way too difficult about it - didn’t you say that you would love our kid no matter what ?"

"Of course, I would, Danita, it’s just …"

"What?"

"I want a pretty baby, okay?"

"Aw, you’re cute when you’re grumpy. What about him?"

"Holy shit that’s Blaine’s brother! Pick him, pick him!"


	11. Gitanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> Dantana promtp? It's only because I can't get enough of the pregnant!Dani you're writing :3 What about Dani being pregnant and lying on the couch with Santana, watching Mexican Telenovelas when the baby kick for the first time? :D

Ever since the scare of the 13th week when they thought that Dani was going to miscarry, Santana forces her wife to rest.

She can work from home anyway, but if she is in a safe, restful environment, Santana feels better about going to the studio for the whole day.

She only comes back home faster, ready to cook whatever tickles Dani’s fancy - Dani’s craving for finger food makes it a lot easier on her, too.

Lately, she has been on a regimen of cucumber and homos (with brown sugar sprinkled on top, don’t ask) and Santana makes sure to bring home a jar of za’atar to mix with the homos, like Pnina told her too.

 

When she joins Dani on the couch, she can tell that her wife is practically vibrating with excitement.

"What has your reinforced panties in a twist?" she asks, nuzzling Dani’s neck as she lets the couch swallow her.

"My panties tell you to go and fuck yourself," Dani replies cheerfully, with a kiss to Santana’s nose as she pulls away to settle the tray of food on her lap, "and there is a Gitanas marathon!!"

Santana lets her head drop on the back of the couch. “Not Gitanas, please, anything but Gitanas!”

"I thought you loved Ana de la Reguera?" Dani asks, a small pout appearing on her face.

God, Santana prays that their child doesn’t get that pout in the genetics lottery - they’d be in big trouble, otherwise.

The Anderson puppy look, she knows how to deal with. The Rosales pout? Not so much.

"Fine, let’s see more factual errors about gypsy culture, yay!"

——

"Oh come on, ‘Tana, it’s clearly a reference to Shakespeare!"

Santana sits straighter. “Shakes- are you kidding me?” she shouts and laughs, pointing at the screen. “That is not a cultural masterpiece, sweetheart!”

"No, you’re right, it’s better!" Dani shouts back, munching on a stick of cucumber and letting homos drop on her throat. Santana is momentarily distracted from their debate by the splash of beige on Dani’s golden skin, but she can’t let her win.

Dani opens her mouth to add something when she lets a hiccup of surprise and goes to cup her swollen belly.

Santana is immediately on red alert mode. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt? 911?”

Dani shushes her and keeps her hand in the air for a moment, and Santana’s eyes travel from her wife’s face to her her belly in worry, and that’s when she sees it, just like Dani lets out another strange noise, between a hiccup and a teary laugh.

A tiny bump in the otherwise perfect curve of Dani’s pregnant belly.

"Is that…," she asks in awe, slowly approaching her hand but not daring to touch.

Dani takes her hand and applies it on the bump. “Here,” she says, tears filling her eyes. “Hey baby, this is Mamacita,” she whispers and Santana feels like she’s experiencing some kind of otherworldly encounter.

"How -" Santana has to gulp to get her throat and tongue to function, "how does it feel?"

Dani looks up, keeping her hand on top of Santana and they feel the baby moving under their hands. “Ooooh, it feels like … like corn is popping and sending butterflies fluttering,” she finally says, a dreamy look on her face.

As the bay moves again before giving a little kick and settling down, Santana rubs circles on the spot she hasn’t left and leans to move Dani’s blouse aside and kiss the skin.

"I love you, tiny dancer," she says, and Dani rests her hand on the back of Santana’s head, resigned to look at the remaining episode of her marathon on mute as Santana whisper-songs to her belly.


	12. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> can I prompt something quick? :) you don't have to if you don't have time but what about Dani being pregnant and her water broke and Santana starts freaking out :)

It had been Dani’s choice, but santana had been all about going with it.

They’re having a baby, and Santana still doesn’t know what kind of mother she’s going to be.

She only hopes she’ll be as badass as her own mother.

As the months pass and Dani’s belly grows - as her boobs, thank God for pregnancy boobs - Santana gets used to that idea, reading her pregnancy books and all the ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ crap Rachel delivers at their door.

 

Most of the time, she waits for Dani to fall asleep - and boy does the girl nap - and then she rubs circles on her belly and she sings the songs her mother and her abuela used to sing to her when she was a kid.

She has to dig into her memory, but it feels like she sung them only yesterday.

“A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea …”

"What are you doing?" Dani’s sleepy voice surprises Santana, but she presses a kiss to the popping belly button in front of her before crawling back on the bed to kiss Dani’s nose.

"Just making sure the niño doesn’t disturb you," she replies and Dani giggles before nuzzling her nose into Santana’s chest.

"Keep singing."

-*-*-*-

"Santana."

"Grmbl."

"Santana!"

"Gmblbll?"

"Santana Hilda Lopez, wake up!"

Santana is out of the bed in a second, a strand of hair still between her lips. “I’m up, I’m up!”

Dani is sitting on the bed, her legs spread open and the whole bed looking wet. Santana has never seen that look on her face, that perfect blend of panic and wonder.

"My water just broke," Dani whispers, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god we’re having a baby!" Santana wants to jump and woot but there are things to be done.

"Do you need my help to get dressed? God I should get dressed and then help you get dressed it’s like the mask in the plane isn’t it, ok ok I can do this - where are my jeans?!" Santana says in one breath, while Dani gets out of the bed the best way she can - roll to her side, then use the bedsprings to get a foot on the floor - and wobbles toward the dresser. "Ha, here they are! Ok I’m - hmph - dressed, do you need - oh," Santana stops in her tracks as Dani pulls a dress over her head, like she had planned for the past two weeks.

"Awesome, you’re ready, where is your bag, i know we packed a bag with all your stuff and the baby’s stuff and where the fuck is it now ?!"

"Santana?" Dani calls and Santana turns to her, eyes wide and her hands buried in her hair. "It’s by the door, we left it at the beginning of the week," she says, calm and composed.

Fuck composed, her wife is the picture of serenity.

"I love you," Santana replies with a sob and rushing to Dani’s side.

"I know, you big panicking lump," Dani says with a chuckle as she pets Santana’s hair. "Love you too, even if i’m the one going through lab- Argh!"

Santana looks up, frowning at the grimace of pain on Dani’s face. “Contractions?”

"No, dummy, you stepped on my toe."

Santana looks down and she is indeed walking over Dani’s feet. “I’m the worst wife ever!” she cries and Dani shushes her.

"As long as you stay by my side, you’ll be the best wife ever."

-*-*-

Six hours later, as Santana cuts the ombilical cord, she knows that she may panick at times, but she has this.

She’ll protect her family like a lioness - a lioness that has a tendency to freak out.


	13. Babbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> I have another Dantana prompt... yes? What about Dani and Santana trying to get their baby to say Mum or Mama but the baby actually says something that sounds like 'Kurt' because uncle Kurt trained the baby for months now :D

"Maaaaamaaaa."

"Santana …"

"Maaaaaaamaaaaaaa …"

“‘Tana …”

"Come on, Matito, say it for Mamacita. Mama."

"Pprrrrttt."

Dani can’t help but laugh at their son’s very vocal denial to call Santana “Mama.”

She shouldn’t laugh, though, because she has failed to get him to say Moom.

"Moomy?" she tries, hooking her head over Santana’s shoulder as she tries to feed him some purée’d pumpkin.

Mateo turns his head to the side, his big blue eyes looking at her with just a hint of a frown. “Myafrrrt?”

Santana huffs and manages to get the spoon in his mouth. “Yes, baby, this is Myafrrt and I’m …?”

"Pprrrrt eep!"

"That’s attractive."

As someone knocks rhytmically on the door, Dani walks away, rolling her shoulders. “Ah, Kurt, come on in,” she welcomes their friend, who is, bless his soul, carrying what looks like Nabuchodonosor-sized coffee for them.

Thank God she isn’t breast-feeding anymore.

"Hey, Tana, look, it’s Uncle Kurt!" she calls and Santana practically launches herself at him.

"You’re a Godsend," she sobs in his shoulder and the poor man pats her shoulder.

"There, there, it’s okay - go drink your coffee in the living room, I’m taking care of the Diablillo," he offers and in a flash she’s out giving him the spoon and the rag.

"Hey, Mateo," he coos as he sits down, "don’t worry, Uncle Kurt is going to make sure you’re fed properly."

"Purt!"

Dani and Santana hear it clear as day and they look at each other.

"Whaaaat?"

"What did you say, niño mimado?"

"P-urt!" Mateo repeats, smashing his little hands around his plate in his glee.

Both women come back in the kitchen and stand behind their son.

"You get to have your name pronounced?" Santana asks, somewhere between rage and hilarity.

"That’s not exactly my name," Kurt starts and she raises one hand.

"I’m Pprrrttt, just FYI," she says haughtily, "so don’t start complaining about him butchering your name!"

"What about you?" Kurt asks, turning to Dani who is wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"Myafrrrt."

Kurt nods, keeping on feeding the little boy, only reaching down to clean his dark curls from a bit of purée that flew to them earlier. “That’s cute.”

"How long was it until Dan called you Dad and Papa?" Santana asks, and there it is, that little worrying of her lower lip that lets Dani and Kurt know that she’s just a little bit worried.

"Ah, but Dan was our son, my dear,” Kurt says, thinking about the five-year old at home with his Poppy. “The perfect combo for a quick development?”

"And what do you mean by that?" Dani asks, suddenly offended.

"Not your genes, love," Santana says, pulling her down to her lap, "I guess Kurt is referring to the Anderson genes."

Kurt nods quietly, opening his mouth to make sure that Mateo opens wide.

"The Andersons take their time," Kurt says with a wink to her, "but when they do get it, there is no stopping them."

—-

A couple of weeks later, when Mateo keeps on asking for Mama and Moomy and Unk Kurt and Unk Blaine and cookie and coco and dodo, Dani thinks fondly of the times where he didn’t speak.

Damn Kurt for being right.


	14. Body painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says ;)
> 
> Takes place after the second date

It all starts because Santana mentions getting a tattoo.

And since Dani already has a couple, she offers to help Santana around.

Santana doesn’t exactly backpedals, but she starts saying that she would love to see how it would look first, before getting the actual needle in.

There is a mischievious glint in Dani’s eyes when she says to wait for her.

When she comes back with a large plastic sheet and a set of Acrylic paints, Santana stiffles a giggle.

"Body painting?" she says, a fond smirk on her face. "Really?"

Dani looks up from the set and makes a come hither gesture. “Come on, Preciosa, it will be fun.”

Santana shrugs pulling off her top and smirking at the audible gasp coming from Dani. “Let’s do this.”

—-

A couple of hours later, Santana is still undecided. She loves the flying bird Dani has drawn on the knot of her shoulder, but she’s also quite fond of the snake around her belly button.

The fact that Dani is still tracing the scales she drew, her fingers barely brushing the skin, may be contributing to her hesitation though.

"It tickles," Santana says breathlessly, the brush in her hand trembling just a little.

"Does it now," Dani says, lifting one eyebrow as she seems to pet the snake’s head.

Santana frowns at the mocking / seductive tone Dani is using, and she reaches for the jar of red paint with the tip of her fingers, only to generously apply the paint to Dani’s jaw.

"Ai!!" she squeals, jumping away from Santana. "It’s cold!"

Santana stands up too, picking the closest jars. “Want me to warm it up?”

Dani blinks a couple of times before taking off the large t-shirt she had on. The red paint is sliding down her jaw, her neck, to pool and stop between her breasts.

It’s like a path has been drawn for Santana and she opens wide eyes as she approaches Dani reverently. “Tesoro,” she whispers and Dani scoffs as she looks down.

"You pirate," she says, her voice shaking with laughter, as she pulls Santana closer.

"Arr," Santana replies, putting her paint-covered palms over Dani’s ass to pull her closer. "Hmm, my booty."

When Rachel and Kurt come home, two hours later, Dani’s laughter is still ringing in the apartment - among other noises.

——

5 years later

"I got something for the little devil!" Blaine says enthusiastically, holding a wrapped gift in his hands.

"You’re spoiling him," Santana mutters, but Matteo is pretty partial to his uncle, welcoming him with far too much flailing for her liking, since she’s still holding him. "Oi, you hold him," she says, passing the toddler to Blaine before her son manages to hit her in the face.

"Thank you, Blaine," Dani says, flicking her fingers at Santana’s arm.

"Thank you Blaine," Santana echoes mockingly, but Blaine really doesn’t care.

"You’re welcome, ladies," he says, bowing his head as he tockles Matteo.

"Now, what did you get for Matitto ?"

"A set of paint - acrylic paint, perfectly washable," he says, looking proud of his gift.

Dani and Santana exchange a look - if they’re the ones using Blaine’s gift, he really doesn’t need to know, does he?


	15. Raspberry Cosmopolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> framby asked
> 
>  
> 
> YEs, dantana shall live in the fumbling cupcake verse! Speaking of which, what about santana playing with Dani's hair right after she changed the color from blue to pink again because spring is coming? please and thank youuuuu

When Santana left for Lima to hit the final nail on the Glee club’s existence, Dani kissed her softly and her hair was blue.

When Santana comes back, Dani kisses her … not so softly.

And her hair is still blue, even if it’s only the tip.

 

Santana doesn’t mind, she likes to play with Dani’s hair now that she doesn’t feel as awkward as she used to.

With the blue tip, she pretends to write poems on Dani’s chest and underboobs - thank God she’s letting her hair grow -, like some sorts of quills, and Dani lets her, petting her own hair as she goes until Santana looks up and doesn’t feel like playing anymore.

As they catch their breath, Santana looks away from the ceiling and nuzzles Dani’s hair. “Are you going back to your natural color?” she asks softly, and Dani shrugs.

"Not sure yet," she replies, wrapping an arm around Santana. "We’ll see."

—

A couple of weeks later, as New York’s trees start showing blossoms, Dani comes to the loft to rehearse with Kurt and Elliott and Santana almost drops her mug as she passes by.

Because Dani’s hair is pink (http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/lovato-pinkhair5/demi-lovato-shows-off-new-pink-hair-for-grammys-interviews-03.jpg).

Not bubblegum pink, or something too sweet to appeal to Santana’s taste.

Nooo.

Dani’s hair is gorgeously dark pink, all Woman and delicious.

"Santana, stop looking at my singer like she’s some kind of candy and wait away," Kurt sighs and Dani hides her giggles behind her guitar.

Santana is so gob smacked that she can only nod, narrowly hitting her head on the wooden post next to her room.

During the rehearsals, Santana’s mind keeps returning to the way Dani looks with her pink hair, like some sort of modern Amazon woman, not afraid of her feminity.

She looks like a Raspberry Cosmopolitan and Santana wants to get herself drunk on it.

The minute Dani closes the curtain to join Santana, she doesn’t get a moment to say anything : Santana’s mouth covers hers, her fingers buried in the pink locks of hair.

"Hmmm," Dani’s moans, her arms closing around Santana’s tiny waist as she deepens the kiss, teasing Santana with the tip of her tongue, only to get an aggressive retaliation from her girlfriend.

Somehow, they manage to land on the bed, and Dani loses count of how long they kiss and make out on Santana’s bed.

Santana’s fingers remain in Dani’s hair, playing with the curls and tracing the different shades. Santana’s touch is the exact opposite of her kiss : gentle, tender, almost shy - Dani loves it more than she can say.

"I take it that you like it?" she finally asks, her own fingers intertwined with Santana’s locks.

"Mmm very much," Santana replies, looking up coyly. "My fresilla," she adds, kissing the side of Dani’s neck.

"Fresilla," Dani repeats and lets out a short giggle as Santana playfully nibbles on the side of her neck. "I do like strawberries," she continues, pausing for effect, "with whipped cream?"

Santana is out of the bed and rushing to the kitchen before her sentence is complete, and Dani throws her dress away.

Best decision ever.


End file.
